Shadewing's Regret: A Forbidden Love
The Pride of FireClan's story goes on... Current Storyline: New events have shattered the peace in FireClan. A deadly alliance between StormClan and DarkClan sends fear down every cats spine. Shadewing's life is changed when Wolfheart approaches her with something she dreads to here: He loves her. If you haven't read Shadepaw's Sorrow - Shade and Wolf: A New Secret, then go back and do it or you'll be lost. Enjoy! COMMENT! :{) (by the way, the picture is of Wolfheart). Regret: 1 Shadewing padded through the dark forest, heading for the MoonClan border, where Wolfheart would be waiting. Why am I doing this? she though to herself once more. All night she had been asking herself this question, only to come up with one answer. Because I love him. She had reached the MoonClan border, but no one was there. Shadewing looked around. "Wolfheart?" she whispered. "Where are you?" Suddenly, a cat knocked her to the ground, pinning her on her back. Fear crept up Shadewing's spine. Was Hawkwing back? Then she heard a purr. "Got you!" It was Wolfheart. Shadewing rolled him off. "What was that all about? I thought you were Hawkwing!" she mewed, bristling. "Aw, come on, calm down. It was just a joke." He laughed. Her fur relaxed as she padded up to him. They touched noses. "Thanks for coming, Shadewing. You're the only cat that I can go to right now." he sighed. "Why? What's wrong?" "It's just..been rough. Ever since Echostar became leader, and asked me to be his deputy, and now everyone's angry at us both because they think he did it just because I'm his brother." Shadewing's eyes widened. "Echostar's your brother?" she gasped. "You didn't know that? That's surprising, everyone knows." Wolfheart flopped down on his back, gazing at the stars. Shadewing joined him. "So, your Clan thinks Echostar chose you because you're his brother?" she asked. "Yeah, but that's not true. He told me it was because I'm the only cat he trusts." "What's he mean by that?" Shadewing was confused. "Well, right after he became leader, Frostwing and Bramblefur went to StormClan, which wasn't good. Now he doens't know who to trust." Wolfheart sighed again. "That's terrible, Wolfheart." "I know." For a while they just sat, gazing at the stars. Then Wolfheart got up. "I'd better go now, Shadewing. Come back tomorrow, same time, same place." he mewed, licking her cheek. "I will. Goodbye, Wolfheart." And Wolfheart was gone. Shadewing looked up at the sky. Why? she asked herself once more. Why have I done this? This time, she couldn't answer. Regret: 2 Shadewing woke to have someone poking her fiercely. "Shadewing! Shadewing! Get up, someone's here to see you!" Shadewing opened her eyes. Larkwing was standing over her, blue eyes wide. "Who's here to see me?" Had someone seen her and Wolfheart? "I'll tell you when you get out here!" Larkwing mewed. "Get up, you big furball!" Shadewing got up and quickly washed, then followed Larkwing out of the den. She didn't see any MoonClan warriors. Relief flooded through her. "Larkwing, who's here?" "Come on!" Larkwing was heading toward her den. They stopped, Shadewing gasped. There, standing in front of her, eyes burning and pelt shining, was Leafblaze. "Leafblaze!" Shadewing buried her nose in his creamy fur. "It's good to see you, Shadewing." Leafblaze whispered, licking the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're back!" "It does feel good. Say, would you like to come hunting with me? I was going to go alone, but i wouldn't feel right not asking you." he purred. "Of course I'll come!" she mewed. "Then let's get going." The two left the medicine cats clearing, heading for the barrier, but before they could, Emberheart appeared. "Leafblaze, you're back!" he meowed. "Yes, Emberheart, here I am." "I'll announce it to the Clan, then!" Emberheart leaped onto Hightree. "Attention, everyone! Thanks to Larkwing's clever skills, and Shadewing's brave actions, Leafblaze has returned to warrior duties!" he yowled. The cats began to cheer. Cinderfoot, followed by her kits, padded up to Leafblaze. The two touched noses. "Your kits are here to see you." she purred, pushing three kits toward him with her tail. Leafblaze smiled down at the kits. "What are their names?" "Beekit, Berrykit, and Blossomkit." she indicated each with her tail. "They're beautiful." he told her, licking her cheek. "Now, I have to go hunting. I'll bring you some fresh-kill." And they left. Regret: 3 Out in the forest, it was cooler. Mist hung in the air like a curtain, the dew drops sparkled like Shining Stone. Leafblaze led Shadewing to Squirrel Trees, but first they passed Sandy Area. She stopped. Leafblaze looked back at her. "What is it?" he asked. "It's just..." she trailed off. She wanted to tell him about Hawkwing's threat, but she didn't want to look like a coward. "Are you scared?" his voice was full of concern as he padded up next to her. "Hawkwing...said something, Leafblaze. He said he'd be back, and he'd strip everything from me, and that he started with Nightstorm, and that..you were next." She mewed as she gazed up at him. "Shadewing, don't be afraid of that. You've already beaten him once as an apprentice, and you're a warrior now. You can definitely do it again. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I think I can handle a threat like that." Leafblaze mewed gently. "Now we better go." Shadewing nodded and they started off again. When they reached Squirrel Trees, they split up and started to hunt. Before she did, however, Shadewing thought about what Leafblaze had said. Of course she could beat Hawkwing, she'd done it before, hadn't she? "Stop worrying." she muttered to herself. "You can beat him." And she didn't think about it anymore. Regret: 4 "Wolfheart? I'm here, so quit playing your stupid games and get out here!" Shadewing mewed into the dark. She was on the border, at moonhigh, waiting for Wolfheart. Suddenly, his magnificent silver body appeared. "Relax, Shadewing. If you keep yowling like that you'll wake the Clan." he said as they touched noses. "Well, quit doing that then. I get worried." Wolfheart sighed. "So, how's FireClan doing?" he asked. "We're fine now, just preparing in case NightClan attacks again. And Leafblaze is back!" Wolfheart's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! Wish I could say the same for our Clan..." he trailed off. "Why? Are you and Echostar still having trouble?" "No, it's just... Mothflight's kits were stolen." he finally said. "What? How? Who did it?" "StormClan. Their scent was all over." Wolfheart's blue eyes were full of sadness. "How'd StormClan get all the way over to MoonClan?" "We don't know." he admitted. "They're very good at operating in secrecy, though." "You can say that again." "Shadewing, I'd better go. We can't meet too long or we'll be exhausted, and our Clans will be suspicious. So..meet me here tomorrow again." "Goodbye, Wolfheart." They touched noses again, and then Wolfheart bounded off. Shadewing turned to go, but she saw a starry black cat with piercing green eyes coming toward. She gasped. Nightstorm. Regret: 5 "Nightstorm!" Shadewing raced up to her mother. "Shadewing, it's been so long." Nightstorm whispered. "Mother, I know you're here to-" "It's alright, Shadewing. I'm not here to scold you. You're not a kit." "But...aren't you angry?" Shadewing asked. "I was at first, but then I realize how happy you are, and how much he helps take away your pain, so i thought I'd let it go." she said simply. "Then why are you here?" "I'm here to warn you, Shadewing. Soon, there will be great danger, and something will be thrust upon you that will change your life forever." "What is it?" Shadewing asked. "I can't tell you anymore now. I must go." Nightstorm began to fade. "Mother, wait-" But she was already gone. Shadewing stared at where Nightstorm had stood. Why? Why is all of this happening so fast? she wondered. Why me? But there was no answer.